


All I Want

by Moody_Akira



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Onesided Leon/Kamui, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Akira/pseuds/Moody_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't love her. Someone has to ease the pain somehow. Why not the biggest sadist that serves Leon? He can make her feel something.</p><p>Drabbles of ZeKamu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Song Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Jadis does marry Leon in my file, but in another file, she marries Zero in another. 
> 
> title credit is a song by Kodaline

 Again. They were like this again, but Zero didn't regret a single mark he branded in his princess's soft tanned skin.

He branded her in many ways more than one. Her legs were wrapped around his hips in such an intimate embrace, his length buried deep in her, pounding in and out.

Sharp nails dragged down his scarred back and he grinned. This pain was delicious, but not nearly as addictive as marking her with his lips, his teeth, his hot cum in her, dripping out.

Leon would never want her now. She was dirty. Jadis was all his and he needed her. Craved her. Desired those plush lips screaming his name, wrapped around his cock, sucking him off. And he would never let Leon see the soft full breasts he had come to adore. He had learned to mark and bruise. Those screams.

Oh those beautiful screams of pleasure mixed with pain. And Zero adored that she liked fucked roughly by him.

Sometimes, he had her propped against the bookshelf, ass out to him, letting him fuck her anyway he wanted. Sharp spanks would follow his harsh and painful thrusts, his hips slamming against her ass.

"You're a little slut, aren't you, Lady Jadis?" Zero hissed in his lover's ear, fucking her, his nails digging into her soft flesh. "You love the feeling of my cock pounding you deeply, don't you?"

And Jadis could never respond. Her arms were supporting her body on the bookcase. Her cries and moans were his answer. Yes. She was a slut. She loved him fucking her. More than Leon would have, hypothetically.

"Z-Zero...I'm going to...oh gods please, I need to come..." She cried wantonly. Zero only saw this needy, submissive side of her. Only him. And he would like to keep it that way.

"Come for me, Princess, I'm close too," he groaned in her shoulder, speeding up his harsh thrusts, hitting her in the place she wanted most.

"FUCK! Oh gods, Z-Z-Zero!" She screamed, nearly collapsing, but he held up her body, groaning out his affections for her, releasing inside her.

And this was only round two.

Zero was still hard for his princess. Pulling up to him, still inside her, Zero turned her around and lifted her in his arms, carrying her over to her bed. Her breath was ragged. She clung to Zero, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face buried in his neck.

Her body hurt. She wanted to rest, but she craved him. She needed him. He made her feel something. Leon didn't love her. And she knew that. And what better way to ease her pain than with rough sex with one of his subordinates. The most sadistic of his subordinates would be the one to leave marks on her. Marks that someone actually desired her.

And when Zero left her, she would sob. Not out of fear that she would be carrying his child, no they took precautions, thanks to his extensive knowledge of contraceptives. But out of loneliness. Jadis knew Zero wouldn't love her either. She even developed feelings for him while they had sex. She would even dream of him holding her in his strong arms, protecting her.

Alas... She was a good fuck to him; she was his whore. _No one loves the whore._

"Jadis. Look at me." His voice snapped her back to attention. She didn't care about titles with him. Her dark ruby eyes met his single sapphire eye. She was getting teary.

"Did I bite you too hard?"

He wasn't supposed to care...

"No. I'm just a little tired," she lied. 

He didn't believe her. Her eyes held a sadness he knew all too well. He did care about her outside of the bedroom. Of course she was his Liege's adopted sister but still, he couldn't help but relate to the pain she felt. She loved Leon. But he would never love her, not now not ever. Her heart was fragile. Her body was not.

"Don't lie to me, Jadis. I know how you are," he said sternly, reaching out to brush stray brown hairs from her face. She was so beautiful. And it was a shame to see her so sad. Leon didn't know how much she loved him, but Zero did. He saw it every time when she came. He heard it when she moaned softly as his lips ran across her soft neck, leaving possessive marks at her pulse.

He wasn't supposed to care about her. But oh gods he did. He did care, and far too much for a sinful man such as him. He ruined her, but he didn't mind it.

"I don't..."

"Jadis." His voice was forceful. Zero brought her close to him, kissing her tenderly. Her soft lips were compliant and she kissed him back. It was strange, just kissing without any rough gestures.

He was still deep in her. Lying her all the way down on her bed, he sat up and brought her legs around his hips again. This time, it was much different than the rough and hard sex they were both used to. Zero was gentle with her, moving in her slowly, but still being forceful, hitting her in the spot she loved most.

He savored this. Her marked body under his, writhing and arching, was better than any scream she let out. She was his. His and his alone. "I want you...all of you..." Zero groaned, leaning down and kissing her more. His kisses were frenzied and passionate.

"You're mine, Jadis..."

"Zero...oh gods...please go harder..."

Grinning, he obliged her request, not increasing his pace but his power behind his thrusts. He kissed her breasts again, sucking at them.

Everything was so slow but hard and deep. And he loved it. He loved...her. He loved Jadis. Of course Zero loved her.

He hated leaving her every time they fucked. He'd kill to just wake up at her side just once. At least once. And Leon was a fool. A damned fool for making this woman—no, this goddess, cry and feel unloved. Zero so desperately wanted to tell her. As much as he loved making her cry and scream, he loved hearing her gentle cries and her tender touches. Her cries got louder and louder as she neared her climax.

"Zero... Zero please..." She whimpered, clinging to him.

"Fuck...Jadis I..." And he lost all rhythmic motions, and began to pound in her again. Making her scream his name again. He held her close as he moved. This was what making love was... He loved her.

_Oh gods he loved her, he loved her, he loved her._

"Zero...I..!" She screamed his name in his shoulder again, her nails digging into his back as she came.

"Jadis... Jadis, I lo— fuck!" her walls clamping around him brought him to his release in her again. His growl in her ear made her shudder.

_Jadis I love you..._

They collapsed together in a messy heap in her bed. And she knew what it was time for. He would wash himself off with the washcloth Jakob had so generously left out on her desk and he'd leave her.

Tears stung her eyes again. But something was different.

Zero didn't get up. Instead he pulled her close, her back pressed against his chest, his scarred tanned arms wrapped around her tummy.

"Zero, are you alri—"

"I love you," he said suddenly, voice muffled by her messy dark hair. "I love you, and that prince is a damned idiot." Her heart almost stopped.

He...he loved her? No. No he could never love a whore like her...

"Zero..."

"I love you and I hate seeing you mourning over an unrequited love. If you don't love me, it's okay. My heart used to being broken, but you..." he squeezed her and kissed her bruised shoulder.

"You...fixed me. You put me back together, when I thought I was beyond repair." She could feel him shaking. She turned around and saw his face covered by his ice white hair.

"Zero, I–"

"Let me finish. Please." His voice almost cracked. "You have a place in my heart now. I'll always love you. And I'll love you more than that brat of a prince ever could have. So please...let me love you, my dear Jadis." Tears filled the princess's eyes. She knew he meant it. He was almost crying. He was vulnerable.

Jadis stroked his cheek and moved his hair away. Pressing a tender kiss to his lips, she held him.

"I thought no one would love me. But you've seen my flaws. You and I are very similar. And I have had feelings for you since we started this. But I'll be here hold you. Just don't leave me alone...I love you, Zero. "

Zero smiled. She loved him back. Jadis loved him.

"I'm so happy," he whispered against her lips. He took her small hand in his, twining his fingers with hers.

"Hold my hand. I want to wake up to you at my side." Jadis kissed him lovingly and nestled in his arms.

And for the first time in her life, she felt...at ease.


	2. To Soothe Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess has terrible nightmares. And Zero knows just a cure

His cock was so much bigger than she initially thought. She adored it, it's length, and it's incredible girth. He filled her so nicely, the head nudged at her sweet spot and he could make her come over and over again.

And riding him was how she found out how thick he really was. As Jadis lowered herself down on his length, her breath hitched.

She felt so full. Gods he was so thick...

"My dear princess, what seems to be the matter?" Zero teased, gripping her firm ass in his hands. Her face was scrunched up, trying to adjust to his girth.

Tiny hands planted themselves on his chest, bracing herself for the his rough thrusts.

"Zero...you're really big..."she whimpered, moving herself up on him and slamming her hips back down. She let out a loud gasp as he entered her again.

Oh he wanted to break her again, and again and again.

"Am I, Jadis? Do you want more of my thick cock in you?" He growled in her sensitive ear as he began to pull out of her, only to slam himself back in her, making her cry out.

"Do you want me to make you my little cum slut?" He was grinning at the wanton sounds she let out as he began to move her on his cock.

Her arms wrapped around his back, her full breasts pressed against her firm chest.

The only word falling from her lips was his name being moaned over and over again as he fucked her.

"Oh gods Zero...Zero..." She was so warm and her wetness clenched around him as pumped himself harder and faster in her. He started to spank her as her ass met her lap again.

"Such a naughty girl. Do you really want my cum inside you so much?" He hissed, pulling her hair so her eyes met his. He was firm with her, and oh gods the look on her face was gorgeous.

Tears brimmed her garnet eyes. His Prin was a blushing mess. And her mouth was partially open from her loud moans and cries.

"Tell me you want it."

"Zero I want you to come inside me..." Jadis whimpered.

"That's not good enough~. Louder," he hissed, slamming himself in her, his hips making a loud slapping noise against her ass.

The brunette cried out loudly, and her head was thrown back, exposing her unmarked neck. 

Zero would have to fix that in a second. "Say it."

"Baby please...! Fill me with your cum...!" She cried loudly. He was fucking her roughly. The pleasure and pain was enough to make Jadis cry. She was bouncing on his lap as his thrusts hit her over and over in her sensitive spot.

"You're so naughty, Jadis. But since you asked so nicely, I'll give you my cum,"he groaned, pistoning his fat cock in her cunt.

"Th-thank you..." She sobbed as he fucked her into oblivion. She hummed when his teeth bit her neck, sucking at the unmarked flesh. His calloused hands grasped and bruised her.

And she loved it. The roughness of it all was animalistic. Primal. And Zero gave her what she wanted, release and the sensation of desire and want. And he did desire her.

She was once an icon of purity, or so her sister Camilla told her.

Now she was the embodiment of lust and sin. There was never a day where she went without Zero pounding in her and leaving her unmarked.

No...he marked his territory. She was his and only his.

"Zero...oh Zero...I'm so close...hold me please..."she begged, her nails digging into his shoulders. He smirked.

 _Mine_.

Zero pulled her close to him and kissed her. Hard.

His arms held her to his chest, breasts pressed against him and he groaned loudly. His thrusts were out of sync and he drove himself in her until he groaned out her name, filling her like she so desired.

_You're all mine._

Her scream and orgasm followed him and she clenched tightly around him.

She loved him. Her loved her.

They fell together in her bed, breathing uneven and eyes glossed over with passions that were fulfilled.

Zero was always tender with her after he destroyed her. He moved over to her and kissed the marks he left on her. She was delicate but strong enough so she could never break under him.

"How do you feel, my love?" He crooned softly in her ear, pulling her close to him.

Jadis smiled and stroked his cheek. "Better..." She had nightmares again, and this was why she and Zero fucked so hard.

He fucked the fear out of her. He made her feel the pleasure and pain she needed to feel him beside her.

He was there. And nothing, absolutely nothing was going to hurt her, or take her away from him. He'd kill the person who stole her from him.

"Jadis." Zero cupped her small face in his hands,"I'll protect you. I adore you. You're my world now."

The brunette smiled and nuzzled the outlaw, kissing his wounded eye.

"I love you."

Zero felt warm in his heart. He wanted her forever. He...never wanted her to leave his side. She was always there for him. Always.

"Marry me," he whispered in her dark chocolate locks. "Please marry me, Jadis."

She froze. Her eyes widened in shock. Pulling back, she looked him in the eye. All she saw was love and devotion in him. As rough and sinful he was with her in bed, he adored her, and she knew that.

"You...you want me to marry you?" He took her small hands in his larger tanner ones and he kissed them.

"I don't deserve an angel like you. But I need you more the I need air in my lungs. You...you are my safe haven. I never feel alone anymore. I love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you." His cobalt blue eye never left her deep eyes. He was never like this. He never loved anyone as freely as he loved the princess. But he didn't regret a single bit of his love. And he wanted to be at her side forever.

"I love you so much, Jadis. Would you make me the most blessed man in Nohr and be my wife?" He had a ring on the side table, waiting for her.

Tears welled in the young woman's eyes. Some escaped and she giggled a little. Her smile never left her soft face.

"Zero, I would love to marry you..." She cried happily, kissing his cheek.

And for the first time in years, Zero started crying. He was finally going to have a family again...and this time, he would never let her go. He'd die before letting anyone hurt her.

* * *

A couple months later they were married. At first, Leon was furious that his subordinate was to marry his adopted sister, but once she convinced him that she loved him and they were a good couple, and that Zero loved her, Marx allowed them to marry. Leon is still bitter about it all.

And a couple months after, Jadis was pregnant with their first child. And Zero had never been happier.


End file.
